Pin Your Wings
by bluelikeroyalty
Summary: Ciel is a new student at a new middle school, owned by his family. What happens when he meets a stranger with a black cat? What if this same stranger is his teacher? And what is this stranger hiding? - A work in progress. This first chapter is sort of a test run! Rated M for later chapters. I will update immediately, i have much more saved on my computer!


Somewhere in present day London, a young blue-haired boy wakes up to the realization that today is his first day of eighth grade; at a new school. The boy rises, and calls out for his grandfather for help.

"Ciel, it wouldn't hurt too awful to at least try and learn how to do these things on your own. As a matter of fact, you should be learning these things. I won't be around forever young Ciel," the old man said to the bluenette, upon pulling up the boys socks. "And now that you're reaching your teen years, dressing and cooking for yourself is basic stamp of living. I know it's a fairly touchy subject, boy, but-" "Stop," Ciel cut him off shrewdly. The old man smiled "All right. All done. Your breakfast is downstairs on the table," "Thank you Tana- Grandfather," Ciel replied. He was trying his best, and the old man could see it. He understood it was hard for the young boy to call him anything other than his first name, Ciel felt such loving terms were inappropriate to use towards a grandfather you've only known for about two years of your life. Tanka smiled at this, he was happy the boy was making an effort towards something.

Once downstairs, Ciel joined his God-family. To his left, his aunt Mayrin; a fairly petite woman. She had auburn hair, with auburn eyes to match, hidden behind glasses too big for her face. Ciel found his aunt amusing, although he would never admit it, she was extremely neurotic and over the top. She made a fuss about every little thing, and wished for happiness for everyone. It was hard for Ciel to grasp what her overall purpose was regarding to making everyone happy, but hey, as long as she was kind and out of his way for the most part, he didn't mind. She had also served in the army as a spy/sniper, where she met her husband, (and Ciel's blood related-uncle) Bard, who was sitting next to her. Bard was equally as klutzy as his aunt, but not nearly as neurotic. You could often find the husky man slaving himself over an oven, attempting to create food-masterpieces with his best friend; the blowtorch. Although Bard was capable of much harm, he would never hurt anyone, unless they came in-between him and his family. Bard was very loyal, and Ciel appreciated that particular trait he possessed. Sitting directly across from Ciel was his cousin; Finny. Finny's appearance was that of a teenager, but he was actually twenty years old. Ciel found Finny particularly odd, he was very dainty and almost pixie-like, but he had the strength of about twenty men. Nobody ever told Ciel the story of how Finny gained his super strength, but it's not like he was afraid of Finny. Finny's one and only passion was gardening and Ciel often thought of his cousins' gift as a waste.

After breakfast, Ciel made his way out the door without saying a goodbye. He decided to walk to school, seeing as his institute was only two or three blocks away. While walking, Ciel began thinking. Maybe Tanka was right, Ciel is getting older, maybe he should start taking responsibility for himself.

Ciels thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a soft brush against his leg, he looked down to see a small black cat looking up at him.

"Uh, hello," Ciel said to the feline, he had never experienced attention like this from a small animal like this before. (Animals never really took a liking to Ciel). The cat raised its gaze up at the boy and he could see the cat had crimson colored eyes. Ciel gulped, he had never had a cat before, but he knew that red eyes weren't the most normal thing in the world. Ciel reached down to stroke the cat, only until this moment did Ciel just realize that he had never pet a cat before, especially not one so distinct like the cat in front of him. He was enjoying the texture of the cat's soft fur, and the way the cat vibrated with small purrs and mews when Ciel scratched behind the cats' ears. "Where did you come from?" Ciel asked the cat, only to be answered with a soft meow.

After a moment, the cats ears perked up and it turned its gaze away from Ciel. This startled the boy, what did the cat see? Or hear? Ciels thoughts were interrupted by a man coming around the corner. "Butler, have you made a friend?"

Ciel took a good look at the person in front of him. It was a man in his early to mid twenties. He stood at about 6'3" with pale skin, and jet black hair that came to his chin. He was wearing a black cardigan with tan khaki pants and black dress shoes. When Ciel let his gaze reach the mans face, he had similar crimson eyes that the cat in front of him had, although, his eyes were very friendly. Ciel blushed, this man was rather attractive. Maybe too attractive. Ciel was taking the man in when he heard a voice.

"Is that a Funtom uniform?" Ciel felt his face get rather hot. The mans voice was silky, yet dominant. He had a very pleasant tone, and a kind smile to match. Ciel managed to choke out a small, "Yes-it is" "Funtom is a marvelous academy, you know," The larger man continued warmly. "Y-yes, I'm well aware" Stuttered Ciel. He didn't want the stranger in front of him to know his family indeed owned the school. "I bet you're a miraculous student, it's a very hard institute to be accepted into," said the dark man, who was now on one knee petting the crimson-eyed cat.

Ciel stared at the man in aw. He was so big, yet so friendly and welcoming. At that moment, The man held out a hand, offering to be shook. "Sebastian Michaelis," Ciel studied the hand in front of him. The mans fingernails were painted black, and he had a tattoo of a pentagram on his hand. It looked very similar to…

Suddenly, Sebastian snapped his hand back and looked at his watch. "Oh dear, we're going to be late if we don't hurry, we can thank butler for that," Sebastian said looking down at the escaped animal. "Ciel, you better get going," Sebastian winked, and slinked back around the corner with Butler trailing behind. Ciel blinked, how did Sebastian even know his name?

When Ciel arrived at school, he was greeted by the noise and chaos of the early morning bell; children running to get to class on time, and others purposely taking their time as to not make it to class. Ciel looked at his schedule and sighed as he made his way to his first period; algebra. He hated the chaos that came along with school, he just wanted to learn what he had to, and leave the building as soon as possible.

Upon entering the algebra room, Ciel took a seat near the front. Algebra wasn't Ciels strongest subject, so he wanted to be able to gather as much information as possible by sitting near the front and not letting anything (or anyone) distract him. Ciel was the first in the room, and with each student that entered, he was welcomed by a glare. Ciel figured it was either because he was new, or more plausible, because he wore an eye patch. As long as the negative attention wasn't getting in his way, it wouldn't be a problem. Besides, people weren't Ciels favorite thing in the world anyways.

It seemed Ciel had spoke too soon, because after a few moments, Ciel felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong with your eye," A small voice said behind him. Ciel turned around, without saying anything. Who he saw before him was a small (but bigger than Ciel) blond boy with midnight blue eyes. "Are you deaf? Helloooo," The blond boy put a finger to Ciels forehead. Ciel batted the finger away, "Go away," The blonde boy looked a little taken back, maybe he didn't expect the blue haired boy in front of him to react. "Me go away? It actually looks like you're in the spot I wanted. Move," Ciels brow furrowed, he didn't want any conflict on the first day, and this boy didn't even seem worth it. Actually, the boy looked a little suggestive to Ciel. The blonde had his shorts rolled up far past his knees, and instead of the common black knee socks every student was permitted to wear, this boy had on long black nylon thigh highs. The boy wasn't wearing his tie or school blazer, instead, just his white button up with a small black cardigan over top. Ciel scoffed, this boy definitely wasn't worth it. Ciel grabbed his leather bag and moved a seat behind the rude blond. When the bell rang, the blonde dared to turn around, "I'm Alois. You must be Ciel; everyone knew you'd be here today." Ciel cringed. That's the last thing he wanted! He didn't want the other students to think he got in the school because of family connections. If anything, Ciel was a burden to his family…

Ciels thoughts were interrupted by footsteps at the front of the room. He looked up to see the teacher. The teacher was broad, and tall. He stood a good 6'4-5". He had slicked back hair, and wore an all black suit. He looked very serious, and wore a very unconvincing smile. Ciel noticed how his eyes shown an almost yellow-gold behind a pair of wire rimmed glasses. "I'm Mr. Faustus, and welcome to algebra," The class replied with a "Hello Mr. Faustus," and the man began speaking about the importance of algebra, and his history of why he wanted to become a teacher. Ciel always found the first day of school to be boring, if not pointless. The whole day was just rules and review, Ciel grew very bored while Faustus was talking, until he heard a stricter demeanor in the mans voice while talking about dress code policies.

"Speaking of which, Alois. Do you find your outfit to fit within the dress code standards?" Mr. Faustus was staring daggers at the boy in front of Ciel, but to his surprise, Ciel could see a look of amusement on the teachers face. Why?

"I don't know Mr. Faustus, does it?" Alois replied swinging his legs up onto his desk. ' face went white, Ciel could tell the teacher was stumped, but for some reason, he didn't seem offended. "Alois, you know the rules, make your way to the office, alright?" The teacher said with a shaky voice. Alois stood up and made his way to the door, turning his head over a shoulder and smirking back at the teacher. Ciel could see Mr. Faustus doing his best not to look at the sultry blond boy. "Oh, by the way, Mr. Faustus?" Alois' voice chirped from the door. When Ciel looked, he saw Alois' leg slung over one side of the door, and half of his face peeking into the classroom. Surely this would get a reaction out of the teacher, but much to Ciels surprise, he watched as his algebra teachers' mouth drop open. "Bye," Alois said in a teasing tone, and pulled himself away from the door, not before he winked and the now-gaping teacher.

Eventually, algebra ended, and Ciel went about his boring day. Reviewing and going over rules, and meeting all his new teachers. Not many sparked much of an interest to him, besides his principal, . He was a rather extravagant man, who sported bright red hair and nail polish. Ciel couldn't decipher at first weather he was a man or a woman.

Ciel finally made it to his last period of the day, English. Ciel rather enjoyed English class, he loved reading, and writing. He loved learning new words and using them in day to day situations. He was actually beginning to feel excited to meet his teacher as well.

Upon entering the class, Ciel grabbed a seat near the front. He wanted to be able to absorb as much information as he possibly could. Making it a pattern, Ciel was of course the first one in the class. As children were entering, he noticed more and more girls in the class. "I'm so excited to meet him,"

"I wonder what if he's strict, or fun,"

"Does my hair look ok?"

Ahh, Ciel understood. This teacher must be an attractive male. Ciel had always questioned his sexuality since he hit puberty, often having dirty dreams about boys in his class, or just random boys that popped into his head. Ciel wasn't ashamed of this, he just chose to keep it a secret. Besides, he didn't even know for sure if the dreams meant anything. He had never really found a man he met in person attractive to him. Well, that is, before he met his neighbor, Sebastian.

The bell eventually rang, and there was no teacher in sight. Ciel wouldn't ever admit it, but he could feel himself getting a little anxious. He wanted to see if the teacher was just as attractive as the girls had said. He couldn't be more attractive than the man he had met this morning. Then, Ciel heard a door open.

"Sorry class, coffee maker was broke, welcome to English. I'm Mr. Michaelis,"

Ciels eyes widened. No way. It was the man with the cat! Why didn't he mention before that he was a teacher at Funtom? He knew very well that Ciel was a student at Funtom. How inappropriate for a teacher!

"Phantomhive?" Ciel heard his name, he had been too deep in thought to realize the crimson man in front of him was taking attendance. Of course his teacher knew he was there! He even saw him walking to school!

"Here," Ciel huffed. Mr. Michaelis smiled. "Ciel, your family owns the school, am I correct?" Ciels eyes widened. What a time to ask! He could have easily said something this morning! "Y-yes, my family is the head of the institute," Ciel said, almost under his breath. "Ahh, my family has been serving yours for quite a long time," The teacher smiled, and continued taking attendance. How dare he! Especially in front of the class! Ciel did not want any unwanted attention from students. Ciel was still mad at Mr. Michaelis for not telling him he was a teacher this morning. Why would he do that?

After class, Ciel decided to confront his teacher.

"Mr. Micaelis? Can I talk to you?" Ciel asked, walking towards the black teachers desk.

"Of course Ciel, what is it?" Sebastian smiled, looking up from his laptop.

"I just ask that you don't talk about my family in front of the class anymore, I don't want any special attention.." Ciel said, almost fumbling over his words. Although he was angry, he couldn't really get a grip on himself around someone as handsome as Mr. Michaelis. The teachers smile dimmed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be a problem, Ciel. I apologize," he began cleaning up his laptop when Ciel spoke again.

"And another thing, why didn't you tell me you were a teacher when I met you this morning? You even introduced yourself using your first name, I'm just curious," The teacher looked up at the blue-haired boy. "Well, I did that for my own amusement," Sebastians friendly smile grew into a menacing smirk. Ciel was taken back immensely. What kind of teacher is this man!? Ciel began to grow angry when his teacher spoke up again. "I do apologize for doing so. I won't ever withhold any more important information from you ever again. My deepest apologies, Ciel," with that, Sebastian placed a hand on the small boys shoulder. Out of the corner of Ciels eye, he saw his teachers tattoo. It looked just like...

"My eye," Ciel whispered to himself. "What was that?" Mr. Michaelis said, pulling his arm back. "Nothing," Ciel said, almost tripping over himself. "I have to get walking home," On his way towards the door, Ciel heard a silky voice behind him.

"You know, I wasn't lying when I said my family knows yours, Ciel. We've been serving the Phantomhives for hundreds of years," Ciel stopped and looked back at his teacher. What was he getting at? He barely had time to ponder this because his teacher was speaking again. "Have fun on your walk, young master," Ciel blushed then turned to leave the room. "Fool, " He whispered under his breath, while halfway down the hall.

At that, Ciel swore he could hear laughter coming from a certain English classroom.


End file.
